


Halloween Decorating Madness

by Sp00nhater



Series: Halloween One Shots 2018 [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: College AU, College Dorm, Decorating, Halloween, Halloween decorating, M/M, and Halloween, and patton has too much sugar, can you tell??, college dormroom, decorating dorms, fall - Freeform, i just love college aus, these boys have too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00nhater/pseuds/Sp00nhater
Summary: The dreaded October 1st strikes again and this time, the Sanders group will be decorating their dorm for the last time.





	Halloween Decorating Madness

October 1st arrives in the School of Florida (AN: not a real school, just go with it) and everyone but the new freshman groans in anticipation. For October 1st means that the Sanders room will begin their ‘Halloween Decorating Madness’. 

Any teachers with any of the four boys will know not to expect them in class and anyone with a dorm room near theirs will stay away for the day. Approaching the Sander’s dorm means being bombarded by blaring music which switches between musicals and random Halloween themed songs, courtesy of the Sanders twins, Roman and Patton. 

Both Roman and Patton have always been close growing up, so when college came, they decided to stay together. They were randomly placed with two other students their freshman year for their dorm and the group clicked surprisingly well. They've been well known around the campus ever since, unfortunately for those with neighbouring dorm rooms. Especially on this particular day.

“Roman, for god’s sake, no more Dear Evan Hansen. We bare it for the rest of the year, but for Halloween and Christmas, we get to pick music.”

“But Ben Platt’s voice is so perfect! You’re such a party pooper, Virgil.”  
“We have this conversation multiple times every year. Just give up already. Don’t make us pull out Patton’s puppy dog eyes.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, we would. Turn it back to the Monster Mash or you might make your brother cry.”

“Fine.” Virgil sighs in relief, even though this conversation is bound to happen at least several more times today. He turns his back to a pouting Roman and continues helping Logan in stringing up the pumpkin fairy lights across the wall. 

“I still cease to understand how ‘monsters’ are doing the ‘mash’. Especially ones that were already dead. It is simply illogical. 

“Just ignore the song, Logan. It makes Patton happy and that’s good enough. We rarely understand his thinking anyways. No use questioning it now. PATTON WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE SAID NO EATING THE CANDY!” Virgil and Logan finish hanging the lights and they turn around to see the already over hyper Patton eating more caramel out of the spider web themed bowl on Roman’s desk. 

“But it tastes good!”

“You know, I feel like because this is our fourth year doing this, we would stop having these same conversations. Roman and his darn music. Logan not knowing pop culture. Patton eating too much sugar. Am I the only responsible one in this household?” Virgil is met by three ‘yes’s. “I need new dorm mates.”

“We’re not  _ that  _ bad. Besides, it’s our senior year, it’s too late to leave us. You’re even dating me, you’re never leaving this group.”

“How unfortunate for me.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m the best person anyone could date!”

“You could always date yourself.”

“But how could I have sex?”

“Actually, masturbation is the term for pleasing yourself.”

“Logan, no.”

“Am I wrong?”

“No, just it was sarcastic. I think we all know what masturbation is.”

“I take it back, I want to go back to the conversations we have every year. I never want whatever this conversation is to repeat itself.”

“Guys, look! I found some Christmas decorations!”

“PATTON NO! That’s for November 1st. We’re only doing the Halloween decorations today.” Virgil pulls a tired hand down his face.

“Well, none of you seem to be helping me decorate right now.”

“You’re right.” 

“Sorry Patton.”

“Apologies. We should continue our decorating endeavours.” 

And so, the four of them spend the next several hours eating candy, joking around, dancing to spoopy songs, random cuddle piles, and doing some decorating in between the rest of it. Patton repeatedly tries to light fall scented candles and Logan keeps blowing them out due to a ‘fire hazard’.

Once they’ve finished putting out most of the decorations, they bring out a big box from under Virgil’s bed. Virgil lifts the lid to reveal that the box stuffed with cobwebs. One of the only things that Virgil brought from his years before college. 

The four then spend another hour hanging the sticky webs from the ceiling. Lot’s of jumping on beds, falling on the floor, tears from laughing so hard, and more candy eating come with the webs. By the time the sun is setting, Virgil and Roman are curled up on Virgil’s bed with Patton and Logan on the floor in front of them. 

“Well, that was a great last October 1st in college dorms. Everyone ready for dinner?” Everyone mumbles in agreement to Roman’s question. They all stand up and put their shoes on. As they’re leaving, Logan blows out the candle one more time and they walk to their favourite diner, only a few minutes walk off campus. 

Patton and Logan walk in front, their hands swinging gently in between them. Roman and Virgil follow a little ways behind, the two of them chasing each other around the sidewalk. They finally get to the diner with a very out of breath Virgil and Roman. They sit in their usual booth in the back of the little restaurant and order root beer floats, as is their tradition. 

“I can’t believe this is our last time decorating our dorm room for Halloween. We’ve grown so much over the past four years and I just don’t want this to end.”

“Don’t worry, Patton. We have already discussed getting an apartment together. Though we may not come to this diner again next October, we will hopefully be decorating our own place next year.”

“I guess that’s true. Enough of these sad feelings, I’m so proud of all of us. Look how much we’ve all grown. Roman and I have actually learned how to do things for ourselves now that our mom can’t baby us around all the time. And look at you, Lo. You’ve learned to love yourself and others, despite your stupid neglectful parents. And V, you were just running around with Roman. You’ve become so much more carefree and happy after leaving the foster care system and staying with my family for breaks. Even as a group, we never actually fight anymore. And I’m dating Lo and you two are a super cute couple. I just hope this all lasts beyond college.”

“Don’t worry, Padre. We’ve been friends our whole lives and will be with each other till death.”

“I thought I had very little left to learn in life and you proved me wrong. I knew nothing of love and happiness. I still barely know anything. I’m not leaving you soon, Patton.” 

“You three were the first people to ever accept me and treat me with kindness. You aren't going to get rid of me easily.”

“Aw, I love you guys so much!”

“We love you too, Patton.” 

They spent the rest of the evening eating far too much food, going back to their freshly decorated dorm room, and falling asleep happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, that was supposed to be shorter story and no one was supposed to have backstories. Oh well. I've given up on trying to stop myself.


End file.
